narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ame's Medical Department
|english=Ame's Medical Department |unnamed team=No |affiliations=Amegakure (Cherry) |leaders=Hideyuki Ohara |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} The Amegakure Medical Department is one of the four branches in the Non-Combatant Department, which is run by Hideyuki Ohara. The purpose for this department is to preserve and enhance the lives of the shinobi and civilians of Amegakure. This division also researches various medical ninjutsu and technology, plan seasonal health procedures, and teach the upcoming medic-nin at the Osawa Medical Institute. Organizational Structure The Ame Medical Department consists of both civilian and shinobi employees alike, and are indicated by ranking from C to S. The higher the ranking a medical employee has, the greater their skill and experience is. Most medic-nin in the department are B-ranked or higher, as they can use chakra during medical procedures. There are two main divisions in the Medical Department: Amegakure General Hospital and the Special Medical Department Division. Amegakure General Hospital Ame General Hospital is where most of the public work takes place at, and where most of the medic-nin on duty are. Though most of the medic-nin start off or work here, this division is where the less skilled in the field work. The elites at the hospital often work in surgery and trauma wards. Low Risk/Development Department The Low Risk/Development Department is the branch where patients with minor injuries are sent to, as well as anyone needing a check-up or simple medical tasks performed on. Most of the medical personnel here are C-ranked, though a few B-ranked personnel overlook the others and make sure that everything in is in order. In order to become a member of this department, one must either be a newly-minted medic-nin or a civilian and be knowledged of minor ailments. Mid Risk/Emergency Department The Mid Risk/Emergency Department is where those with moderate to severe, but not life-threatening, injuries or afflictions are sent to be tested on and treated. This department is more advanced and are manned by mostly B-Class personnel, though C-rank personnel are often drafted to perform hands-on procedures as part of their exams and observations. The head of this division is often a high B-rank or A-rank worker. High Risk/Critical Status Department The High Risk/Critical Status Department is considered the most advanced and nerve-wracking division in the regular division of the Medical Department. This is where those with severe, life-threatening injuries, illness, and afflictions go. Due to the importance of precision, skill, and experience here, the floor here is manned by A-rank personnel, often overlooked by one to three S-rank personnel. Most surgeries often happen in this department as well, usually due to the seclusion. In order to reach this department, a member of the Medical Department must be skilled in surgical methods and have been part of the Ame Medical Department for at least five years. Due to his talents, Hideyuki Ohara is often found here. Rehabilitation Department The Rehabilitation Department is where those who are recovering from medical procedures are located. Due to the varying severity of the patients' afflictions, medic-nin, doctors, and nurses of all rankings can be found here. Here, patients can be watched over as they heal, be prepped for extra surgery, or attend sessions to strengthen their bodies. Shinobi here can train here to build their bodies back to full strength, though they are closely watched by A-rank personnel to prevent from overworking themselves. In the event of this, they can render patients unconscious if needed. Special Medical Department Division The Special Medical Department Division is the division where the elite and special-ops medic-nin are classified. This division handles the CODE Units, groups of medic-nin often sent out as battlefield medics during war or are placed on elite teams during high-risk missions. The other group this division administrates is the Medical Council, where the high-ranking medic-nin convene every quarter to discuss progress and draft plans for the next quarter. CODE One Unit The CODE One Unit is a special group of medic-nin assigned during wartime to send support and heal the shinobi of the various military divisions who are injured in combat. Due to various injuries and poisoning amongst the shinobi, this group is consisted of B-rank and A-rank personnel and is overlooked by an S-rank worker. This group remains behind the lines of their allies at all times to reduce their own casualties. Some members of CODE One stay within the village to provide medical service to those sick and injured on the homefront. CODE Zero Unit The CODE Zero Unit is a more advanced group of medic-nin that are chosen for their skill with medical ninjutsu and are often classified as an ANBU-like version of the medical corps. The CODE Zero Unit consists solely of S-rank personnel. Unlike the CODE One Unit, the CODE Zero Unit remains active even during peacetime. CODE Zero shinobi go deeper within enemy lines during war with higher ranked shinobi. Due to their training, they are able to fight off enemies on their own as well as heal all but the most devastating of wounds. During peacetime, CODE Zero shinobi are spread throughout all the branches of Ame's military, with a few being S-Class personnel in the regular Medical Department. Ame Medical Council Every four months, the S-rank and A-rank personnel gather in the Medical Council to discuss statistics of the quarter. These statistics often include the success-failure ratio in surgeries, number of people admitted and treated, money spent on goods needed to run the department, exam scores and promotions/demotions, etc. During the meeting, the council plan spending budgets for the quarter, curriculum changes for better treatments, changing of certain personnel to different rankings or divisions, and various other subjects. The meeting often ends with a drafted plan being compiled to be sent to the leader of Ame for approval. Also, impromptu meetings can be held for wartime strategies, natural disasters, and disease outbreaks. The head of the meetings so far has been Hideyuki Ohara. Osawa Medical Institute Osawa Medical Institute is where potential medic-nin learn the basics of medical ninjutsu before being sent out on teams. Medic-nin who have potential may return and enroll in deeper classes to reach a higher rank in the Medical Department and work on more serious cases. Many professors here are skilled in various arts in the medical field. This is also where most of the technological and jutsu research takes place at. Purpose List of Notable Members * Hideyuki Ohara - Head of the Department See Also *Militia